Just Some Death
by Quien eres
Summary: Sanders doesn't know why MacArthur is in such a hurry after just two days after Halloween.


**Latina!MacArthur is totally canon and you can't tell me otherwise. Also, Día de Muertos is really close, so, why not? Also, forgive my crappy english.  
**

 **Warning: Death mentions**

"Come on partner! Get moving! We need this done before night falls" Said MacArthur as I was starting to pack away Halloween decoration.

"Why do you need to take decoration out so soon?" I asked "I mean, Halloween was just a few days ago and…"

"No buts partner" Shushed me MacArthur "We need to build and altar as soon as possible, Día de Muertos is tonight and we haven't started building it yet".

Oh yeah, we've been dating for years, but this is our first year living together as couple. And I still can't get some of her Mexican tradition. Like this one.

I sighed "MacArthur, why is this day so special?" I asked.

"Sorry partner, I got no time to answer now" She replied "I need to build this altar right now, you just finish taking out these Halloween stuff".

"Wait, MacArthur, why-" But she was gone before I could finish my sentence.

Great, just great. Oh well, better sooner than later. I shrugged and continued packing away Halloween decoration.

Some hours later and I finished with the Halloween decoration. I was tired after all that work, and MacArthur was still nowhere to be seen.

I felt my stomach growling. I think it took me more time than expected because it was already dark outside. Great, now I was tired and hungry.

I went to the kitchen, and there I saw MacArthur standing close to the table.

I leaned on the door frame "Thanks for your help, MacArthur" I said sarcastically.

"Whenever you want partner" she said with a smile.

I was already used to this, so her response wasn't surprise. "Just what were you doing the whole day that took you so long?" I asked angrily.

"Mmm, nothing special, just this" and she moved a little and showed me the decorated table. It was covered with orange and purple paper garlands with skulls and crosses pattern on them. There were also many beautiful marigolds and even some food dishes. It looked really outstanding.

"Whoa MacArthur, did you really did all this by yourself?" I asked, not being able to believe.

"But of course I did" She said proudly, putting her hand on her hips.

But something on the table caught my attention.

"Who's the man in photo?" I asked.

"Oh, he's my dad" She replied.

"Oh, why I haven't met him yet?" I asked curiously.

"Because he's gone" She replied, and I could tell she had some sadness on her voice.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry babe, I didn't meant to, I had no idea" I tried to apologize.

"Don't worry partner" she said "That's what Día de Muertos is for after all: remember the dead" She said, trying to put a smile on her face.

We just sat on the table, watching the altar together. But I could help myself to keep staring at the photo.

"Why do you keep staring at him?" she asked.

Crap, I think I was a little too obvious.

"I just, I…" but I couldn't find the words.

"It's nothing partner" She said, noticing I wasn't going to say it "It was many years ago. I was only 6 years old when it happened".

"Oh no, I really… I don't… what did…" great job Sanders, it seems like MacArthur has more touch than you.

"Drug dealer" MacArthur said.

"What?" I asked. I didn't get what she was saying.

"He was a drug dealer" she said, letting out a sigh. "My family was poor, and we needed some money. He tried to take some extra money, but his boss caught him, and, well, I think you know what happened".

"MacArthur" I said with a sad voice. I didn't know what to say.

"He did all what he could for us" she said "that's why I wanted to be a police officer: to help others in need".

"MacArthur I…"

"I don't need your pity!" she said angrily "It was many years ago, I don't need you to think that I'm pathetic". I could tell she was trying to be strong, but she could help herself and started crying.

I didn't know what to do. I just hugged her right there, and she seemed surprised.

"Let me go Sanders!" She said, trying to break herself free "I told ya! I don't need your pity!"

"Valentina, listen to me for once!" I yelled out, saying her real name. She stopped fighting, looking straight into my eyes. "You don't need to be tough all the time. If you want to cry, cry, I won't think less of you for that. Let me tell you, you're even stronger than what I thought you were. I know I haven't feel the same pain, but you've been through it and you're still here! You're strong and feeling sad doesn't make you weak"

I just felt how she hugged me back "thank partner" she said.

"Whenever you want, Valentina" I said.

We were there for a long time, until I break the hug.

We were still there, sitting in front of the table, looking at the altar for some minutes.

"You know what MacArthur" I said, breaking the silence, my partner turning her gaze to me "I think he would be so proud of you now" I said with a smile.

"Oh, don't be so cheesy, Sanders" she said playfully "but thanks" and she hugged me again. "You know what? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I guess me too" I said with a soft laugh "Let's just order some pizza, I don't feel like cooking now".

"Oh yeah baby, pizza here I come!" she said as she was leaving the room.

I guess this Día de muertos isn't so bad after all.


End file.
